First Impressions
by Shell Lee
Summary: One of Lucas and Tony's first nights together in the same room.


Discalmer: I don't own them. I'm not making any money off this. Almost wish I was. That'd be a fun way to make money.  
  
Author's notes: Don't worry I'll finish my other fic soon enough. I just had to write this one first. It's one of Tony and Lucas' first nights together in the same room. I didn't bother writing Tony's accent in this for the sake of legabilty. Oh yeah and it's from their P.O.V.  
  
First Impressions  
by Shell Lee  
  
I can't belive him. He just puts me in a room with an ex-con. Not just any ex-con either. It has to be the one with gills that decked a superior officer. He must've put out an add to get someone like that.  
  
Like my life wasn't complicated before. A super genus kid whos parents didn't want anything to do with him so they packed him away on some submarine.   
  
I hope he doesn't like rape me or anything. That would just make my life perfect. Wonder if anyone would belive me? I wonder if he would kill me if I talked? Oh, look at me. He hasn't done anything and I'm alrady trying to get him out of here. Maybe we can be friends. Who knows he might not be that bad after all.   
  
And maybe pigs'll fly.   
  
***  
  
They put me in a room with a kid. I don't belive it. Not just any kid either. It had to be the super genus one that'd blow my IQ out of the water. Hell I wouldn't even register on the same scale. I'm just the dyslectic ex-con.  
  
I had to go through all that crap to get out of prison just to get stuck in a room with this kid. I can't let him know I can't read to well. I just know he'll rub my face in it. Just like everyone else that I ever told. Can't let anyone on this ship know.   
  
At least I'm holding my own so far. I have the top bunk and I don't think my roomate likes my pictures. So what? There mine and I'm not giving them up.   
  
He really doesn't like them pictures.  
  
Maybe I can find something else to annoy him with.  
  
***  
  
God them pictures are so annoying. Do any of those women own any clothes? Have they even heard of them?   
  
I have to get back to work. I can't look at them. I can't think about them. Holy shit those boobs are big! Don't look at thm Lucas! You have to get this done before tomarrow. man this is like trying not to think of elephants. Why did Briger have to bunk me and him together? This isn't fair.   
  
Stop thinking and start typeing.   
  
This isn't working. I might as well go to bed. I'm not going to get anything more done tonight.  
  
***  
  
He's still typeing. I don't belive it. He's been at that damn computer for most of the night. Does he ever sleep? Wonder if I could plead temporary insanity if I just slugged him and drug him to bed?   
  
If I went for a swim I might get back and find him done with whatever he's working on. That'd be good. Maybe I could make peace with that fish. Wait no dolphin. Make peace with the dolphin. Darwin? I think I'll wait to do that.  
  
It must be like 2:00 in the moring and he's still at it. The kid's a machine. Damn the captain. He can't do this to me. I must have rights somewhere. Not a hole lot I'm sure but they have to incude something against tortuer.  
  
Good the kid's finnaly going to bed and I get some sleep. Sleep. Nice word. That and quiet. Quiet sleep.  
  
***  
  
He's snoring. The ex-con is snoring. After all that work I just want to sleep. Sleep. It sounds like a dream with that buz saw over my head. The guy has gills. He shouldn't be able to snore. He can't snore. It's late I'm tired. Don't talk to me about making sence.   
  
Maybe if I plead enough with the captain he'll let me pick my own roomate. At the very least he could give me someone else. Someone not as annoying or as big a smart ass. Preferably not an ex-con with gills either. Right now I could settle on someone who doesn't snore. What if I woke him up and told him to just roll over? I know! Kick the bottom of his bunk and he'll roll over.   
  
It didn't work.  
  
This is going to be a long night. 


End file.
